Cyndryn Embertree
Captain Cyndryn Embertree of the Silverwing Sentinels '''was a Night Elf warrior who held a position of a '''Captain of the Silverwing Sentinels in Ashenvale. She was known throughout the Sentinels, and indeed through the echelons of Kaldorei military as a cold, ruthless but brutally effective Sentinel. Her battle prowess was well-respected, though she was also not known for her diplomatic gifts, having very often left other races offended by her extremist views. After receiving a terminal wound by a Death Knight, Cyndryn decided to seek out her death in the Siege of Orgrimmar, which is where she fell. Origins Cyndryn was born in Feralas many years ago. Little is known of her childhood, other than the great shame brought upon her family by the fact that her brother, Dath'romir, abandoned his family and pursued a forbidden relationship with a Highborne. The Embertrees moved to Astranaar as a result of the constant reminder of their embarassment, and Cyndryn was conscripted into the Silverwing Sentinels. She trained as hard as she could, showing a ruthless streak early on in her training due to the cold way she was treated by others as a result of the embarassment caused by her brother. She did, however, have a companion who she would cherish for the rest of her life - Eoss Winterborne, her childhood friend who joined the Sentinels at the same time as her. A Sentinel Is Born Soon after completing her training, Cyndryn was immediately called to action to defend a grove of Druids from some nearby Satyr, who had moved into the area and began hostilities. She excelled in her first battle, gaining notice from her superior officer, Aqvila Moonwhisper. She also met her future life-mate, Farithras Direclaw, whilst defending the grove. A Short-lived Happiness For some time, Cyndryn served in the sentinels, still excelling and distinguishing herself in skirmishes all over Kalimdor. She swore a bond with Farithras, whom she had fallen in love with due to his caring and calm nature, and they became Life-mates. Little more of note happened in this period of time. War Of The Shifting Sands The Silithids began to stir, and the Night Elves came to answer the call. Cyndryn fought amongst the Silverwing Sentinels; during a skirmish with a Silithid Colossus, her squad found itself seperated and the entirety were devoured; except for Cyndryn, who, before being digested, managed to cut her way out of the beasts' stomach, half-maddened with grief, rage and fear. She survived, alone, in the desert for two days and nights before being found by none other than Eoss. Her harrowing experience with the Colossus gave the Kaldorei some much-needed intelligence on how to slay the beast, but it is here that some murmur the Sentinel cracked. After this event, not even Farithras could soothe her, and she would often periodically fly into fits of madness, crying and rage when she was not being utterly silent. Reborn in Blood Centuries passed after the wars' end. Cyndryn managed to start training with the sentinels again and was elevated to a position of Lieutenant as a result of her ability to survive, as well as her considerable experience. However, her misfortune did not end with the war; Farithras was slain by a Satyr whilst raiding an encampment, and once again Cyndryn closed herself off from the world; not even Eoss could soothe her grief. Upon finally emerging, a permanent scowl marked her expression, along with a face that would seem to hurt itself if it smiled. Once again, rumours that she had cracked further were whispered, but immediately silenced by the Lieutenant, who brutally punished anyone who questioned her sanity - perhaps proving their point, but nothing further was said. She managed to keep a good relationship with Aqvila. The Battle for Mount Hyjal In the The Battle for Mount Hyjal, Cyndryn served in the Night Elven camp alongside her superior officer, Aqvila, and a large handful of Sentinels. However, as the camp began to get overrun, Aqvila found herself cut off and alone from the other Night Elven forces, and called to Cyndryn for aid. The Lieutenant tried as best as she could to cut through the swathes of undead with her sisters, but to no avail. After losing some soldiers, Cyndryn calculated the risk was not worth it any longer and made the difficult decision to retreat, leaving Aqvila to die. After this, she was promoted to Captain, and made Eoss her Lieutenant. World of Warcraft Coming soon. Beliefs Cyndryn is a hard-line pro-Kaldorei extremist, and puts the fate of her people before that of the Alliance. She views humans as inferior, both in intellect and combat ability. She does, however, hold an interest in technology - specifically, weapons of mass destruction, having seen the capability of the Horde and desiring to turn their technology against them. She has no qualms with slaying Horde civilians and children. She despises the Horde with every fibre of her being, including the Tauren, who are guilty by association. She distrusts the Pandaren. She has been known to question the leadership qualities of Tyrande Whisperwind, believing that she is diluting and destroying the traditions of their people, and that she is passive whilst the Horde desecrate Ashenvale. Even more than she looks down upon humans are the Highborne, who she treats with disdain and disgust at every opportunity. She has been responsible for the assault and humiliation of at least one Highborne in Darnassus, having broken her nose, torn out her hair and thrown her, naked, into the lake, throwing her robes in afterwards. She is impatient, her catchphrase being "I don't have time for this." Even if she clearly does. "I will do what it takes to get the job done, and nobody - human, Highborne or their sympathisers, will stand in my way!" "I don't have time for this." Category:Night Elves Category:Alliance Characters Category:Warriors